Ella
by Ceceisthebomb
Summary: Ella was trapped in a tall tower her whole life. So she was completely oblious that her parents were King Jack Frost and Queen Elsa of Arrendale.
1. Summary

The former Prince of the Southern Isles- Hans kidnapped Ella from Arrendale long ago. But she's always been a beautiful, caring and artistic girl ever since she was an infant. She was nothing like her cruel, selfish father. Or so she's been told he was her father-by him.

Once she escapes the tall tower where she's been living in her whole life, she discovers that there's a whole new world outside of the tower. Also full of Love, hate, betrayal and drama.


	2. Chapter 1

"There's nothing to do. This tower is getting boring."

Eighteen year old Elena sighed as she looked out the window. She was fiddling with her platinum blonde hair. "I'm so bored." she groaned. Her father climbed up the the tower and came inside from the window. Elena backed up so he could get in. "Hello father." Elena greeted him. He smirked. "Hello darling. I hope you stayed out of trouble." he joked. Elena smiled. "I didn't get in any trouble today." she replied giggling. But she immediatly stopped and stared out the window again.

Her father saw her looking out the window into space. "Is everything alright? You're always staring into space." Her father asked her. Elena snapped out of her daydream and looked at her father. "Um, sorry. Just spaced out." Elena replied. Honestly she wanted to get out of the prison she called a tower. She's never been outside before. Looking out the window isn't the same at all.

That's it. She had to ask. She hasn't asked her father this since she was fifteen.

"Do you want something?" Hans asked.

"Uh yes father!" she quickly responded. "Since I'm eighteen, can I please...please go outside? Or at least to were all the other people like me are?" she asked nervously. Hans looked at her and chuckled. "Your kidding right? Oh teenagers." Hans said laughing. "I'm serious! I'm a young adult I'm eighteen now and I should have some freedom right? I can't stay here forever." She explained almost yelling. Her father stopped smiling and crossed his arms. "Now young lady, do not speak in that tone with me. You know I'm keeping you here for your safety! Now you stay where you are and you will never leave this tower. Ever." Her father sternly said. Elena was disappointed and couldn't talk. "You understand?" he asked her.

She held back tears. "Yes father." she said glumly. "Now what else would you like? I'm going out of town today. I'll be gone for three days."

"Um n-n-nothing father. Good luck."

He kissed my forehead and left. Then I started balling my eyes out. I can't stay here forever...can I?


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow, I've never been in this part of the woods before." Jenny said walking through the forest. Her brother Eli smiled. "It's nice to explore new places."

"This is boring Jenny. There is nothing exciting out here we should check someplace else." Eli suggested. "No Eli. I wanna be a famous journalist some day and write for the Arrendale paper someday! Then I will write about nature's awesome creations. And exploring the forest is a great first step." Jenny exclaimed.

"Um Jenny. I still think we should head back home. The guards might come and look for us." Eli looked around.

"Chill out brother. I told them that we were picking out berries in the berry patch."

"And what are you gonna say when they see us without berries?"

"I'll tell them you ate them all."

"Jenny!"

Jenny shrugged. "Jenny, if we get in trouble and Francis finds out that we've been in the woods not wearing our regular clothes he'll freak out and tell mother-" Jenny interrupted him by tapping on his shoulder with her index finger. "Eli-" "I'm talking Jenny! And if mom finds out then-" "But Eli l-" Jenny's attention was focused on something else

"And when mother finds out she'll be as mad as-"

"ELI! LOOK!" Jenny exclaimed pointing at a tall tower. Eli finally stopped talking and looked up.

He stared at the tower in awe. "It's so tall." He said.

"It must be a treehouse...which isn't inside a tree! So a not-tree house! Let's climb it!" Jenny excitedly suggested putting her feet on the rocky tower. Eli backed away. "I don't think so Jenny. We should probably head back."

Jenny ignored her brother. "Who cares what you want?! We always do what you want just because you're a safe boy! I'm climbing it Eli!" Jenny shouted climbing it up higher.

Eli growled. His sister was so stubborn sometimes. He thought. _Should I let her go up? She's already halfway there anyways._ He sighed "Wait up. I'm coming with you!" Eli climbed up the tower as fast as he could. "I might be one year younger than you but stop treating me like I'm ten!

He climbed into a window. Jenny was standing next to him examining the room. It in fact looked like a one roomed house. The young man hadn't even been in the tower for five minutes-

He suddenly got knocked with something hard and blacked out.


End file.
